


【巴基】你有一個愛情包裏需要簽收

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Funny, Idiots in Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: A cherry bomb, exploded in your heart.
Relationships: Buggy (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> *搞笑歡樂甜文🤣  
> *原著paro，有各種私設  
> *ooc見諒🙏  
> *發現巴基快生日了所以8月8日寫一個小番外給他吧，因此這篇文會有2章哦！

「……」

千莉抬頭看著眼前高大又兇猛的漢子，下意識的嚥了嚥口水。頭頂不遠處的陽光在他身後斜斜地照射下來，她發現自己的身子幾乎籠罩在他的影子裏時，更是嚇得打了個哆嗦。

「小妹妹，正勾勾地盯著我看幹嘛，有什麼事想說啊？」只穿著背心的漢子一隻手緊緊摟著木箱，另一隻手則是抬起，用手腕擦過額頭上的汗水「啊，拜託說快一點，我還趕著送貨呢！」

「我我我，我是來應徵的！」千莉緊張得閉緊雙眼大喊。

「啊？應徵？」

「對……」她點點頭，然後小心翼翼地翻找出一張紙舉到他面前看「你是【巴基快遞】派遣公司的員工吧？我是來面試應徵做秘書的。」

漢子微微彎下腰，瞇起眼睛看，發現這張紙是之前因為發現欠缺處理文職事項的員工，巴基船長就叫人弄了一個招聘宣傳海報，然後讓海鷗到處派送。

「……」他的視線從海報與千莉之間來回不斷看。不知道他想到了什麼，居然愈看眼神就愈發亮，剛才還有些不耐煩的神情一掃而光，甚至還有些興奮地向她說「巴基團長就在那裏，跟我來。」

掀開帳幕，裏面吵吵鬧鬧搬運貨物或是接聽下單電話的粗獷男人們全都頓了一下，往剛進來快遞公司大頂帳篷的來者們看。千莉瞬間感受到超多股視線落在自己身上，差點沒嚇到腿軟暈厥。

站在她前面的漢子倒是沒感覺，領著她走上二樓，敲了敲門，然後大喊一句「巴基團長，有人要應徵做秘書啦！」

**_秘書？女人？？女秘書？？？_ **

**_！_ **

在樓下繼續接單的男人們聽到這句話時，腦內同時間彈出這三句話和一個感嘆號，表情瞬間和一開始時漢子的表情一模一樣，眼神秒發亮了。

聽到門內喊了一句「進來。」，千莉吞了吞口水，打算小心謹慎的，小幅度小幅度地打開門。

誰知道後面的漢子一個大力拍她後背，她踉蹌地跑到房間內，回頭一望他還單眨眼，騰出一隻手給她做打氣加油姿勢：

「小妹妹，加油哦！」

然後咔嚓一聲，他體貼地把門關上了。

「那個……」千莉看著桌子左邊站著一個頭髮束得像一個【3】字的戴眼鏡男人，右邊站著一個身姿妙曼的黑長波浪髮墨綠眸女人，最終望向背向她坐在正中央的人，強迫自己淡定，控制著聲線以免走音「我叫千莉，是來應徵做秘書的！」

「哦……」那人拉長了音，緩緩地把椅子轉回來。

千莉看到他那華麗又顏色鮮豔衣著裝扮以及臉上充滿特色的小丑妝容時不禁恍神了一下，下一秒聽到他的話語時立刻把注意力拉回來。

「你是看了我們寫的宣傳海報而來面試的嗎？」

「是的！」

她焦急地回應，想了想繼續補充「從小到大身邊人都說我處理文件的能力很高，很少出錯，希望您能錄取我！」

「……」

「挺好啊，巴基，就取錄她吧。」黑長髮女人勾起紅唇，攤手說道「反正樓下那群大老粗，處理訂單和顧客反饋那些事時真的只懂大聲囂叫，挺煩心的。」

「我沒意見呢。」另一個男人推了推眼鏡，交叉著手回應。

「嗯……」巴基的手肘抵在桌子上，十指交叉置於下巴前方，像是一臉高深地思考著。

房間裏流淌著沉默，千莉的掌心不停地冒冷汗。不知道過了多久，就在她以為沒希望時，對方終於發話了：

「好，巴基快遞公司取錄你了！給我華麗的好好地幹啊。」他露出笑容，一手托著側臉，一手向前攤開手掌，像是伸出歡迎之手。

「是！！謝謝巴基社長！」千莉驚喜地抬頭，露出燦爛的笑容，元氣滿滿地回覆。

「我叫亞爾麗塔，多多指教了啊，那邊的眼鏡男是叫MR.3，我們都算是幹部吧。」剛才站在巴基右邊的女人走到千莉身邊，笑著向她伸出手。

「好的明白了，請多多指教，亞爾麗塔小姐！」因為有工作可做了而十分開心的千莉，笑得眼睛都瞇了起來，雙手握著人家的手猛搖著，高興地回應。

「真是可愛的小女孩呢。」亞爾麗塔笑瞇瞇地摸了摸眼前人的紅粉色小腦袋。

「喂小的們聽著！」

巴基走出房間，向樓下揚聲喊道，在一樓工作的人們聞言全都抬頭看著自家老闆。

「我們新加入了一個女秘書，就是她！」他其中一隻手分裂開來，飄到千莉身後，推著她的後背，直至走到欄杆前才停下來。

千莉還在驚嚇地想著自家新老闆的身體為什麼能四分五裂時，下面的男人們已經在狂歡一番了。

「YES！是女秘書！有福利啦！」

「贏了！就說小妹妹會成功做秘書的了，給錢給錢！」

「爽啊！新秘書居然是這麼可愛的小妹妹！心靈被治癒了WO HOO！」

「對啊對啊，天天都對著一群臭男人，超級沒癮，工作超級沒勁！」

「靠你在說什麼垃圾廢話，你自己都是臭男人好吧！聞一下你身上的汗水臭味吧！」

聽著他們的叫囂歡呼聲和對話，千莉有些臉紅地笑笑，害羞的將髮絲繞到耳背後。

看來這裏是一間歡樂和諧的好公司呢。

-

收回初入職時的感想。錯了，她錯了。

她看著桌子上送遞武器和派遣傭兵名單，熟練地將它們排先後發送次序，欲哭無淚地想著。

明明宣傳海報寫著的是：巴基快遞公司，安全、快捷又便宜，將顧客的貨品速速送到對方手裏。

她當時看著用字這麼溫和，心想這應該是一間和平的好公司。

然而實際上這間公司居然還包含送遞打架武器和派遣海賊傭兵這種充滿危險性的東西！為什麼會這樣子！？雖然大家對她很好，但她本質上還是一個【愛與和平】的人啊！

這是一艘賊船啊賊船！！她有點想離職了！！！人事部在哪！話說這裏好像沒有……啊這……

「千莉小妹妹，排單處理好了沒啊？」

「啊，在！就快弄好了等我一下卡巴吉先生！」內心默默流淚抓狂的千莉聞言立刻調整好表情，向另一個幹部揚聲回覆。

「不急，慢慢來吧。」垂著左半邊長髮，戴著藍白色格子長圍巾的男人走到她身旁，單手叉腰好脾氣笑著說「自從你來了，排單和文件都處理得比樓下那群人還要好，幫了個大忙。」

「應份的，畢竟這是我的工作。」千莉把一疊分類好的名單排好，然後遞給身旁人。

「好，辛苦了，我先去把它們放在公告處。」卡巴吉翻著紙張說道「現在在開宴會呢，過去二樓和巴基團長他們吃飯吧。」

「好的！」

千莉收拾好桌面就跑上二樓了，亞爾麗塔一看到她來了就牽著她坐到沙發上，遞給她一個雞腿。

「謝謝亞爾麗塔小姐！」做完工作有點餓的千莉看著多汁又脆皮的雞腿立刻燦爛地向身旁人笑，然後拿起它美滋滋地吃起來。

「為這群沒什麼智商的男人們做事真是辛苦你了，千莉醬。」亞爾麗塔抱著她心痛地說。

**_呯。_ **

在場男士幹部全都躺著中槍，默默地把嘴角的血嚥回去，並低頭吃了一口雞腿肉。

亞爾麗塔側過頭向巴基抱怨「我說，你就不能讓樓下那群海賊學做這些瑣碎事嗎，要一個女孩子這麼辛苦的包攬所有東西。」

剛剛躺著中槍的巴基聞言不爽地砸嘴「囉嗦！明明你自己也是天天跑出快遞公司去外面風流快活，沒資格說我們！」

「你捨得讓美麗的我為你們這群臭男人做事？」她瞪了他一眼「你就不心痛可愛的千莉醬為你們天天埋頭苦幹嗎？看看她，臉都變得瘦削了！」

偏心就偏心吧！巴基暗暗翻了一個白眼想道。

亞爾麗塔有時候在外玩完回來公司時，總會拿一些漂亮小飾物回來送給新來的秘書，然後又抱著她蹭來蹭去，這是他們全都知道的事。

不過……他低下眼簾，斜眼看著身旁自家的小秘書，感覺這女人說的話不無道理。

現在草帽那小子在新世界大鬧，很多海賊也順帶開始掠奪爭鬥，要求武器和海賊傭兵的訂單也源源不絕，基本上戰鬥市場都被他們壟斷，這種時候正是公司上位的好時機。他的秘書雖然是個普通人，但在替他們處理訂單這種事上真的出了不少力。

作為一個好老闆，他是應該好好慰勞一下自己小秘書的，畢竟就這樣看著也覺得她很嬌小軟綿綿好欺負壓榨，自己不做點補償都覺得有點差勁了……雖然，他是個海賊。

「嗯咳。」巴基清了清喉嚨，有些裝模作樣地低頭向自家秘書咧嘴笑「最近……辛苦你了，有什麼想要嗎？」

「社長，我沒什麼特別想要！」千莉受寵若驚地搖搖手。

「這可不行！你默默幫助公司正常運作，是值得的，畢竟我也不是什麼惡魔壞人，哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

**_你就是壞人啊。_** 亞爾麗塔、MR.3、摩奇、以及剛剛回來的卡巴吉聞言內心一同吐槽。

「那我可以……放假出去玩一下嗎？」千莉思考了一會，星星眼的仰頭望著他。

**_放什麼假，公司才剛踏上一條用貝里鋪墊的康莊大道，不准！_ **

巴基差點下意識地反駁，但當一看到對方充滿期待的紅粉色眸子時，噎住說不出話了。

於是他維持面子地笑說了一句讓自己跳入更深火坑的話「可以，當然可以，等偉大的巴基團長帶你出海玩也行！」

「好耶！謝謝社長！」

千莉笑得很燦爛地道謝，萌得一旁的亞爾麗塔看到又抱抱蹭蹭。

巴基，39歲，一個剛準備走上海賊人生賺大錢巔峰的男人，阻於面子的關係，幾天後一臉忍痛地向手下們說要放員工旅遊假一起出去玩。聽到樓下那群人狂喜大喊「巴基團長真是體貼員工，我們一生追隨！」等等的歌頌話語，心痛憋屈得差點要當場猝死。

-

巴基快遞派遣公司高高興興的旅行完畢後，又再次投入工作了，天天都在繁忙地搬運貨物和派遣船進行傭兵工作。

而此刻的千莉難得不在自己的座位上，而是跟著船長乘船去雷特夫勞之島，和據說想申請成為傭兵的海賊團親身見面。

本來巴基聽到他們這個奇怪要求時，緊皺眉頭大聲抱怨為什麼要勞煩偉大的王下七武海巴基大人親自出動匯面，但據聞他們戰鬥力強，實力可媲美兩年前的最惡世代，如果成功把他們收服為公司做事，賺取的貝里簡直可以幾何級地上升。他想了想，還是決定聽從這個要求了，千莉作為他的秘書，當然也會跟著去。

員工們對於巴基團長出埠工作去其他島嶼倒是沒什麼意見，但聽到連千莉也要跟著去時意見就可大了。船要起航那時一大群大老粗站在岸邊大聲嚎哭揮手帕了，內容大概就是：

「千莉小妹妹！別跑啊！我每天開工前的動力就是和你聊天！」

「啊啊啊可愛的千莉小妹妹！工作完成了就快點回來！我已經無法再適應只有一群臭男人在公司做事的生活了！」

「巴基團長卑鄙！把我們也帶上！自己和千莉小妹妹一起渡假旅行什麼的實在太惡劣了！獨樂樂不如眾樂樂啊！」

「閉嘴！！我們這可是去工作，玩個屁！！！」巴基被這群手下們氣得四分五裂，雙腿蹦蹦跳跳地大吼「你們倒是快點回去工作啊混帳！老子的貝里每秒都在升升跌跌！！」

於是巴基和千莉就在這群流著男兒妒忌淚的海賊們目送下啟航了。

千莉站在船邊，看著在陽光下顯得清澈發亮的碧藍海水和白浪，眼睛裏滿是對新島嶼的期待，她扭過頭問交叉著手站在甲板上乘著海風而披風飄逸，看起來大佬氣勢很強的巴基「社長啊，你認識雷特夫勞之這個島嗎？」

「啊……就是一個春島，專門盛產紅色果實和酒水。」巴基回憶一下以前去過的航海記憶「就是個普通島嶼，沒寶藏，大抵就是這樣子吧。」

「原來如此，社長好厲害，好像什麼都知道！」千莉驚嘆起來「我每次乘船都是憂心忡忡的找工作，沒認真體驗過各種島嶼的特色。」

巴基斜看了一眼她，像是沒不在乎地說「嗯……如果早點簽了協約合同，也不是不能玩一會再回去……」

「謝謝社長！社長真是好人！」

「哈哈哈哈哈當然，我可是偉大又體貼人心的巴基大人呢！」聽到讚賞的巴基瞬間得意洋洋地起來，毫不心虛地接受好人卡。

到達目的地後他們下船，前往一個相約的酒吧等待。海賊嘛，大多都喜歡在有酒的場合商談事情，聊得高興了還能直接舉杯喝，嘻嘻哈哈地當場開個小宴會。

吱呀一聲，推開木門，發現對方還沒來。巴基嘖了一聲，直接坐在吧桌前，點了一杯啤酒，托著頭打算邊喝邊等。

「我不懂喝酒的！」千莉見巴基用詢問的目光望著自己，連忙擺手說道。

「不懂喝酒？」巴基把聲音微微提高，有些惋惜地說「酒可是好東西哦，它可是海賊最喜歡喝的飲料。」

侍應把冰涼的，酒杯外邊冒著水珠的啤酒推到巴基面前。他握著手柄舉起杯一口氣喝光，然後豪邁地呼出一口氣，哈哈笑著說「好喝，再來一杯！」

千莉歪頭看著他高興的神情，有些躍躍欲試地說「感覺社長喝得好開心，看得我也想嘗一口。」

「哦？那我把剛才叫的那杯給你好了。啤酒真的是個好東西啊信我吧，巴基大人可不會騙人！」

「知道社長！」

就在巴基因看到千莉嘗試一口後苦著臉吐舌頭說「啤酒很苦！」，而噗哧一笑想回覆的時候，門外那邊突然有人喊道「王下七武海的巴基是誰！」

「啊？」他不爽地側過頭望向來者「老子就是！誰知道我的身份還這麼大口氣！？」

「你就是？」那人領著一群手下走進酒吧，坐在一旁的圓桌上「我就是那個申請成為傭兵的海賊團頭領。」

「哦，原來你就是啊。」巴基聽到是和生意相關的，立馬180°換了表情，笑臉迎迎地合手磨掌說道「本人就是巴基快遞派遣公司的社長巴基，本公司希望和你愉快合作，一同賺取更多貝里哦！」

他打個眼色給千莉，身旁的小秘書也很懂的立刻掏出協約合同。她有些戰戰兢兢的打著哆嗦地遞到海賊頭領那張圓桌，然後光速竄回巴基背後探頭觀看。

快簽吧快簽吧！巴基表情維持笑容，內心則像是賭馬一樣瘋狂默唸這句。腦海裏已經幻想出自己躺在一大堆貝里裏狂笑游泳了。

「你還沒答應我的特別要求呢。」海賊頭領像是看不見合同，只盯著眼前的七武海。

「啊？什麼？特別要求不就是親身會面嗎？」幻想突然被這句中斷，巴基有些不滿地回問。

「這只是第一步而已。」

他倏然拍桌站起來，身後的手下們也一併站起來，一群人居高臨下地盯著巴基說「實際的要求是親自匯面，然後你成功打敗我的話，我們就決定加入做傭兵！」

幻想趕不上變化，巴基簡直懵了。他強裝鎮定，以企圖不走音的輕飄飄聲線放狠話「和七武海對抗……會被海軍抓哦？」

「那又如何！海賊怕海軍簡直是笑話！」

靠救命啊！！！巴基內心抓狂大叫。對面人多勢眾，而且實力還和兩年前的最惡世代差不多，他身邊就只有秘書一個，她還要是普通人，怎樣想都是死定了！

氣氛劍拔弩張，巴基一個緊張，膝蓋暗暗的不小心頂到吧桌一下，酒杯的底部不穩地轉了個圈，然後倒下，啤酒撒在一地都是，剛好同時間海賊頭領正在衝過來，誰知道一踏上濕滑的地就【噗通】很大的一聲，面朝地的大字型扑街了。

這都是5秒內的事。

全場立刻靜默，然後不知道海賊頭領身後的哪個手下，滿臉驚慌地大喊「啊！是霸王色霸氣！」

「？」剛才被對方的氣勢嚇到鼻涕都飆出來的巴基聞言露出很憋屈微妙的微笑。

「是霸王色霸氣，他把酒杯震倒了，然後讓船長踏上濕滑的地板滑倒了，一定是這樣！他是展露一點點的實力來讓船長感受他強大實力的冰山一角！」那船員捏著下巴分析，還好像說得頭頭是道，很有道理的樣子。

不，我不是，啊這……情況有點複雜……巴基內心吐槽。

「原來如此……」海賊頭領撐地站了起來，然後尊敬地鞠躬「是我輸了，你當之無愧是一個強大的七武海，我們決定加入做傭兵！」

「巴基團長！」海賊團全員向他彎腰，十分忠心地大喊。

咦？欸？嗯？啊，啊這？我是誰我在哪我在做什麼？巴基眨了眨瞪得圓圓的大眼睛，不知道該說什麼。

「社長你好厲害！」千莉什麼都不知道，聽到對方的解釋後只覺得自家社長超級厲害，高興地誇起來。

「……啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈！當然，我可是偉大的巴基社長哦，知道我的厲害吧！」聽到誇讚，巴基當然跟著走勢，很給自己面子的迷之大笑地回覆。

海賊頭領說，他們急不及待為公司貢獻自己的力量，於是巴基就隨口打發他們先回去卡萊·巴里利島，向MR.3他們提交剛才簽的合同然後領取訂單。他們答應後便高高興興地乘船離開了。

巴基和千莉則是還待在雷特夫勞之島多一會兒才回去。原因嘛，他剛才在船上答應人家說玩多一會兒才回去，作為一個好團長他當然不會反悔這麼差勁呢，對不對。

「社長，買點酒水和水果回來給大家做手信好不好？」千莉和巴基走在熱鬧大街上，臉上滿是笑意地說。

「隨便吧。」雙手放在腦後的巴基沒興趣地回應。

「啊！好美的櫻桃！」千莉跑到一個販賣水果的攤檔，她拿起一顆小小的櫻桃看。

「嗯，啊，對，是挺美的。」巴基睨了一眼，隨便附和。

千莉將它舉高，陽光打落在它紅紅的表皮上，反射出美麗的光澤，她眨眨眼，笑著感慨一句「感覺和社長的鼻子一樣紅。」

「啊！？」巴基聞言卻提高聲音，他氣得上半身分裂開來，用著高亢的聲音瞪視大罵「喂你這是諷刺我鼻子很紅嗎！啊？！」

「欸不是！抱歉社長！」千莉嚇得縮了縮脖子，然後有些臉紅的慌笑解釋「我只是覺得……和社長的鼻子一樣紅，一樣可愛。」

**_一樣可愛。_** 這句回蕩在巴基腦海，他愣了一會，怒氣倏然全消了，然後也有些尷尬的臉紅紅，低聲說一句「哦，抱歉。」

「沒事，我剛才說得很含糊。」千莉連忙擺手，隨即低頭盯著圓圓可愛的櫻桃說「我很喜歡櫻桃，因為它是明亮紅粉色的，和我很像。」

櫻桃，說起來她叫千莉，和櫻桃一樣讀音……喜歡櫻桃，喜歡紅色，和鼻子好像，一樣可愛……等等她是不是繞了一個圈子來說喜歡他！？

人生第一次被人讚紅鼻子很可愛的巴基混亂中時，他的腦袋突然跳出這條等式。活了39年，人生只有財寶和尋寶的巴基第一次疑似被單純少女告白而感到不知所措，不禁捂臉擋著紅紅的臉。

冷靜點啊巴基，她又沒說是告白，應該不是吧，冷靜點……欸，應該是嗎？啊啊啊！應該是哪樣？！

「社長，這麼多酒水該選哪種好？」

「這支和這支。」他頭也沒抬地隨便指。

王下七武海，自認偉大又聰明、沒什麼事是他不了解的巴基，持續混亂中。

-

「巴基團長，最近你幹嘛天天盯著千莉小妹妹？」摩奇吃著雞腿肉，先看了一眼自家古古怪怪的船長，又順著他的視線看了一眼接聽顧客電話的千莉，出聲問道。

「啊什麼！我不是我沒有！說什麼鬼話啊混帳！」巴基心虛地回神誇張大叫。

「啊，去了一趟出埠公幹渡假，難道喜歡上千莉小妹妹？」摩奇靠在沙發椅背，隨口開玩笑。

「……」巴基滴汗吹口哨眼神亂飄。

「……不是吧？」摩奇驚愕地張大嘴巴，嚇到背景變成天降一道驚雷，他回過神來立刻拉著其他幹部竊竊私語了。

「巴基你這是老牛啃嫩草！」亞爾麗塔聽完一下子大力拍了一下他的桌子「39歲的大齡變態怪叔叔是配不上可愛純真的千莉醬！」

「囉嗦！你是她的老媽嗎？！」巴基聞言也一秒回神，下意識的四分五裂身體地反駁。

反駁完後眼神還是放在千莉那邊 ，他微微皺眉想著：怎麼聽得這麼久……對方調情！？

一想到這裏巴基就要氣死，他的上半身立刻飛到千莉身旁，搶過對講機露出生氣又不失禮貌的微笑說「我秘書要做其他事，再也不見！」然後就掛斷電話了。

「……社長？」千莉維持著被搶對講機的動作，有些愣愣抬頭看著他問。

「……嗯咳！」巴基清了清喉嚨，身後背景發出聖光，滿臉關懷地說「如果遇到有什麼難題，像是剛才纏著你聊天的顧客，記得找偉大的巴基團長我哦！」

「啊，是！」千莉聽從地點點頭「雖然對方只是在誇讚我們的服務非常好，傭兵很強很有專業精神而已。」

哦媽的他搞砸了。巴基尷尬了但巴基不說，他只是微笑點頭「是這樣啊，那你做得很好哦，繼續加油。」

「是的社長！」

「……廢柴。」

「……沒用。」

「……好遜。」

「……好糗……」

「閉嘴！！！！！」回到社長室的巴基看著幹部們輪流吐槽自己，氣得跳起來臉都歪了。

「唉，你這樣追女孩子簡直太廢了，你行不行啊你。」亞爾麗塔搖頭嘆息。

「你剛剛不是嫌棄我老牛啃嫩草嗎，啊！？」巴基抓狂地指著她哇哇大叫。

「確實是不行呢。」MR.3推了推眼鏡，鏡片迷之反光「我有策略。」

「……感覺你好變態啊。」摩奇啃著雞腿，毫無情感地吐槽。

「同意。」卡巴吉猛點頭。

「……閉嘴。」

-

「……咦，社長到現在都還沒回來嗎？」千莉收拾好桌面，打算回家睡時，看著空蕩蕩沒人坐的社長座椅，還是忍不住問道。

「還沒呢，據說這次出埠去的地方挺遠的。」摩奇伸過頭，撫摸著自己的寵物獅子，這樣回覆。

「哦……」千莉點點頭回應。

「怎麼了，失望嗎？」摩奇打趣地單眨眼說道。

「呃，不是！」千莉慌張地搖手「就是……不習慣沒了社長大吵大鬧高亢的聲音……和社長相處時，感覺他很有趣，聊天很開心。」

「哦，是這樣啊。」摩奇表面淡定地點頭，內心則是暗暗做出一個YES的姿勢。

巴基團長你有機了，你可以中年得女朋友了，你的手下我超級感動啊。摩奇看著千莉離開公司的背影，抹了一把心酸老懷安慰的淚水這樣想著。

千莉回到家，洗澡後收拾了一會東西，就打算睡了，只是剛走到玄關打算關燈時，突然有【咯咯咯】略為急速的敲門聲。

……賊！？

千莉有些驚疑不定地吞了吞口水，小碎步的慢慢走到門邊，從防盜眼偷看……然後居然看見一個箱子？

她打開門，蹲下身戰戰兢兢地打開箱子，驚訝地發現裏面居然裝滿了櫻桃，她拿起一顆來看，還發現是和雷特夫勞之島的櫻桃一模一樣。

此時有東西飄到她眼前，千莉看到是一雙手而不是人時差點沒被嚇暈，瞬間腿軟的坐在玄關上打著哆嗦。

但她定晴一看，發現那雙手戴著白色手套，又回想起能力有點眼熟，於是不肯定地吐出稱呼「……是社長嗎？」

那雙手頓了頓，然後向某個方向飄。千莉本來也打算跟過去的，卻一頭撞進不知是左手還是右手的被捂臉擋住。她只是「嗚嗯嗯」含糊地喊了幾聲後退，下一秒就看到那隻手回來了，還拿著一張紙和筆。

她接了下來，嘴巴唸唸有詞地讀起來：

你好，巴基快遞公司已將包裏成功送達到你府上。

寄件人：巴基

包裏名稱：簽了就是和巴基大人談戀愛……

「欸！？」

自家秘書的驚訝聲傳到貼牆躲在不遠處的巴基耳裏，他不禁用小臂捂住紅紅的臉。

草，他巴基大人為什麼表個白都這麼鬼鬼祟祟，像做賊一樣……話說這計劃行嗎？靠如果失敗了讓他蒙上恥辱的話就立刻衝去殺了MR.3這個頭髮綁成【3】字的臭寡男！！！

就在他內心瘋狂默唸和腦補拿刀子捅死MR.3的畫面時，感覺到他的手被塞了什麼東西，而且左手還被脫下手套。他還沒因為晚上的冷風而雞皮疙瘩時，長年因航海而缺乏保養的手被皮膚嫩滑的指尖觸碰，輕輕抬起，然後一個溫溫軟軟的東西輕貼上他的手背。

巴基瞬間打了個激靈，光速把雙手收回來，將腦海彈出剛剛是什麼吻他手背的答案暫時屏蔽，臉超紅手很抖的看著那張簽收單。

_**簽了。**_ 同時間被屏蔽的答案又重新冒出來了，更被激動的腦子設計成霓虹燈字體，閃閃發光的，還自帶【噔噔噔噔】這種慶賀式bgm。

**_吻他手背的是溫軟的唇。_ **

……收回前言，他正式宣報MR.3是個情場博士，回去該好好的勉為其難地吹捧他一下。

End

[彩蛋]

千莉：就是cherry的日文讀音諧音（我作的），起名原因是因為巴基的角色歌叫Cherry Bomb。

雷特夫勞之島：我瞎作的島，是Red Fruit的日文讀音諧音。


	2. 【番外】辦公室戀情晨間研討會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基的女朋友地位，危。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巴基生日快樂！😊  
> *小番外，搞笑沙雕  
> *有私設，ooc見諒🙏

一個滿臉鬍子的猛漢走到公司的大頂帳篷前，掀起紅色帳幕時，左右扭頭觀察一下，發現目標人物不在，才安心地走進公司，並習慣性地喊了一句「早——」

「早什麼早，你來得最晚啊！」一把抱怨的嫵媚女聲傳了過來。

本來還有些懶洋洋的猛漢聞言打了個激靈，立刻跑回自己的座位上坐好。他額頭流下一滴冷汗，向站在木板前，左手豎立狼牙棒來支撐身子的黑捲髮墨綠眸女人訕笑說「抱歉亞爾麗塔大姐！」

亞爾麗塔冷哼一聲回應，接著又環顧一圈，發現附近好像沒有空椅子了，就揚聲說道「全都來齊了吧？那我們就開始晨間早會了！」

她的右手往後一拍，釘在木板上的紙張因這動作的風壓而掀翻了一會，待靜止下來時，上面的文字才清晰地顯露出來。

【共同探討巴基團長和千莉是否談戀愛了】

「我懷疑，我們可愛的千莉醬被巴基這個臭男人拐走了。」

**_咔嚓。_ **不知道是誰，超貼心的在黑漆漆還沒開燈光、為在瞞著巴基和千莉而靜悄悄早起回來公司的一群員工和幹部們打燈。

當中最明亮的燈打在說得開始起勁的亞爾麗塔身上。她握緊拳頭，微微皺眉，有些傷心又生氣地闔起雙眼，這一副聲淚俱下深情的樣子，彷彿好像完全入戲了。

「這傢伙，那天我問他告白成功了沒，他隨口搪塞說失敗了。然而我這幾天看他，根本就是滿臉春光、嘿嘿傻笑、還天天在偷窺千莉醬！」

「那猥瑣的樣子……哦我可愛的千莉醬啊！」愈說愈生氣，亞爾麗塔氣得一個轉身，狼牙棒往後打，砸爆身後的木板。

坐在附近的員工連忙蹲下身抱頭躲避四處飛的木屑，而卡巴吉則是默默掃地，快速消除證據以免巴基團長回來問長問短。

「Mr.3，說一下巴基這幾天的疑點！」亞爾麗塔單手叉腰扭頭看著坐在一旁眼鏡反光的男人。

「真是的……這麼激動幹什麼。」Mr.3小聲嘟噥一句，然後感受到對方的死亡視線時立刻一臉認真嚴肅的推眼鏡「咳咳，疑點一，總是和千莉小妹妹前後相繼地回來公司。」

「哎這我同意！」只穿背心的漢子聞言立刻舉手「我每次都會看到千莉小妹妹先進公司，隔了5分鐘後巴基團長也進來了，沒算多亦沒算少，就是5分鐘！」

「這擺明是故意裝關係疏離正常！」亞爾麗塔皺眉不滿地說。

「疑點二，巴基很常約千莉小妹妹一起吃午飯。」Mr.3豎起兩根手指繼續舉例子。

「補充！」頭上帶著紫色頭巾的青年喊了一聲「巴基團長約千莉小妹妹時都總會臉紅，我曾經問過團長為什麼臉紅，是不是發燒了，然後被他大吼多管閒事，還大力地踢我後背！」

「這分明是有意約人家啊，裝什麼害羞純情！」亞爾麗塔雙眼冒出火光，握緊拳頭。

「疑點三，千莉小妹妹會買給巴基好幾支口紅。」Mr.3豎起三根手指，開始習慣地自動報數。

「我知道！」身體很健碩的漢子的雙腿興奮地蹬了幾下地面「千莉小妹妹解釋的是那幾支紅色色調的口紅是巴基團長拜託她替他買的，說什麼最近用多了口紅，一口氣買幾次比較好。」

「騙人！巴基的嘴騙人的鬼！我不信是這個理由，一定是想二人一起塗情侶色口紅了！」亞爾麗塔不斷搖頭否認。

「疑點四，千莉小妹妹最近換了雙馬尾髮型。」再豎起一根，Mr.3四根手指在半空悠閒地晃。

一個臉側有一道疤痕的漢子聞言激動地站了起來，動作大得椅子都往後倒了「是的！我前天問輕聲哼唱在工作的千莉小妹妹幹嘛突然換了髮型，她笑著回答我這是巴基團長的意見，說雙馬尾髮型很襯她，還親手替她綁紮了一次！」

「你看看，你看看，巴基這是向可愛的千莉醬伸出邪惡的魔爪啊！還說告白失敗！？」亞爾麗塔激動地抓住Mr.3的衣領瘋狂猛搖「盲的都知道這是非典型情侶裝！以前巴基就是雙馬尾髮型啊！」

Mr.3瞪大雙眼，手飛快地拍打扯著他衣領的手，大聲慘叫「沒氣吸了！救命！放手！好辛苦！要發生命案了！！」

「你們聽著！」亞爾麗塔倏然一個鬆手，Mr.3趴在地上苦著臉伸舌頭做死屍狀，默默呼吸新鮮空氣「今天的工作就是給我成功地讓巴基親口說出他和千莉談總愛，做不到就炒退你們！」

公司瞬間充斥著哀嚎聲，卡巴吉有些滴汗地勸說「那個，亞爾麗塔，這好像太隨便衝動……」

「我可是和巴基合夥的海賊船長，權力和他差不多！」亞爾麗塔瞪了他一眼，又好像刁蠻地放狠話「我不管，我現在就濫用職權，為了保護我可愛又純真的千莉醬免遭變態巴基污垢，你們也一定要給我問出話來！」

「是……」一群遭受上司無理要求的員工們有氣無力地回應。

「想一下以後你們的千莉小妹妹的天使治癒笑容都只能給巴基獨佔！」

**_！_ **

**_不！_ **

一群員工們聽到這句話，頭上全都冒出大大的顏色鮮紅明亮的粗框感嘆號，然後淚流滿面地仰天大喊：

「我們錯了亞爾麗塔大姐！我們拼上老命也會完美地完成你的要求！！」

他們上班的動力就是看千莉小妹妹的笑容！沒了這個笑容他們要無法工作了！暴動了！

在眾人背景滿是燃燒旺盛的熊熊大火，充滿幹勁地鬼吼鬼叫的時候，電話蟲淡定的啵嚕啵嚕叫聲打斷他們。亞爾麗塔拿起對講機，帥氣吐出一個字：

「說。」

_「報告亞爾麗塔大姐，巴基團長和千莉小妹妹在不遠處有說有笑地一起走，大概還有10分鐘就會進來公司。」_

「Ok，不用做哨兵了，回來吧。」她直接掛斷電話，叉腰大喊「你們好好的記住今天的任務，散會！」

員工們像是訓練有素似的，極速地把椅子搬走，清理現場痕跡。巴基和千莉回來的時候，公司已是燈光全打開，員工們埋頭苦幹或是搬運木箱的工作場面了。

「巴基團長早上好！千莉小妹妹早上好！」疑似努力工作的員工們一致地看著他們，異口同聲地打招呼。

「嗯，啊……早上好。」巴基愣了一下才回應「你們這麼早回來幹嘛，我和千莉都還沒回來呢。」

「因為我們發現巴基團長領導有方又體貼員工，使我們熱愛工作！」不知道是誰隨口喊了一句吹捧話。

對於這些讚賞話巴基一向很受用「哈哈哈哈哈，當然！我可是偉大的巴基大人呢！」

「大家都好像很忙的樣子，我也快點幫忙好了！」千莉歪了歪頭，雙馬尾的髮尾在空中輕晃，紅粉色眸子一眨一眨的，可愛感滿滿。

**_啊，千莉小妹妹，天使。_ **

本來聞言心虛滴冷汗的員工們看到一副元氣可愛少女的模樣，一起流著淚，背景散發著聖光，同時發出感嘆。

「說起來啊千莉小妹妹，我們有事要問你哦。」剛來一大早就在啃雞腿，全程沒在晨間早會說話的摩奇終於出聲了「亞爾麗塔問，你和巴基團長是不是在談戀愛啊？」

誠實又直接，過於騷操作，全場囧了。亞爾麗塔雙手握著狼牙棒準備衝過去揍死這個天天吃雞腿吃傻了的嚴重肥胖摩奇。

「混帳！亂說什麼，不是！」

「是哦，我和社長在談戀愛！」

巴基和千莉回答重疊。

「嗯？社長為什麼要否認啊？」千莉聽到和自己不一樣的回答，她疑惑地看著身旁人歪頭問道。

「啊，不，我，啊這。」

其實是因為他39歲人生第一次談戀愛不想這麼張揚啊！他這幾天守著的秘密就這麼被千莉戳穿了！

巴基看著自家女朋友發自內心的疑惑樣子，捂臉了。

而聽到千莉親口承認的亞爾麗塔則是扭了個彎，衝的方向變成了往巴基那邊，還大喊「你這個變態怪叔叔居然真的污垢了我的千莉醬！吃我一擊！」

「臥槽！你明明那天也有份支持我！你到底是怎麼一回事！？」巴基看著攻擊過來的狼牙棒往左一躲，避過了氣得身體四分五裂大聲喊「靠嚇死了！你這個女人到底想怎樣！？」

「啊！」員工們聽到千莉的答案後也開始在抱頭哀嚎起來「巴基團長居然真的和千莉小妹妹在一起！」

「過份！」

「霸佔天使！」

「還我們治癒笑容！」

「打起來打起來！我們要暴動了！」

「小的們一起搶千莉小妹妹回來！」

在躲避著亞爾麗塔攻擊的巴基聽到手下們一唱一和的哄鬧聲，氣得上半身飛到高空亂揮拳頭，雙腿也蹬到半空不斷飛踢，眼睛瞪得超大，用著很高亢尖銳的聲音呲牙咧嘴破口大罵：

「你們這群臭小子！！我把你們當好手下，你們居然想搶老子的女朋友！？沒門！！滾！！！我要全炒退你們啊混帳！！！！」

  
  
  
  


End


End file.
